New message, last message
by MicAgatha
Summary: One-shot para Lollipoop. Las luces a su alrededor se fueron apagando; ya nada existía, tan solo eran ellos dos. Nadie supo exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero ellos siguieron tomados de la mano, mostrando al mundo cuánto se amaban.


**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome

**Género:** Romance/ Drama

**Palabras**: 862

**Disclaimer**: Lo pongo al final porque no quiero arruinar la "emoción" xd.

**Aclaración**: El trama es totalmente mío; ahora si ven alguna de mis historias en otra página que no sea ésta, avísenme, se los agradecería.

**Aviso**: Este fanfic es un regalito para una mejor amiga…*redoble de tambores*…¡Lollipoop!, te quiero así, mucho, eres adorable y bueno, espero que te guste. Besos.

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**New message, last message**

#One-Shot para Lollipoop, ¡Feliz navidad!

**Summary: **Las luces a su alrededor se fueron apagando; ya nada existía, tan solo eran ellos dos. Nadie supo exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero ellos siguieron tomados de la mano, mostrando al mundo cuánto se amaban.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Las hojas se movían al compás de la música de fondo y ella sentía cómo lentamente, un líquido emanaba de su ser. Su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a perder color, sus manos se iban tornando moradas por la ausencia de sangre que dejaba de recorrer sus entrañas.

Las voces que daban alaridos y gritos desgarradores eran, prácticamente, imperceptibles para sus oídos al igual que irreconocibles, a excepción de una, claro está, aquella seductora y _ronca_ voz quien cuyo dueño era, en esos momentos, un maldito asesino.

Todo había terminado.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez hubieran podido pasar su primera navidad juntos, tal vez muchas cosas, no obstante, el destino se interpuso entre esos dos individuos que lo único que querían era darse amor. Verdadero amor.

* * *

><p>La muchacha sonrió y parpadeó repetitivamente, luego bajó la vista hacia el postre que tenía en frente. Se veía delicioso, una posible obra de arte<em>. Merveilleuse<em>.

Sus ojos vagaron por el horizonte y finalmente se posaron en los orbes dorados como el astro solar. Amaba tanto a ese hombre.

Vio cómo el tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—¿Todo anda bien?—susurró al ver que abría la boca pero rápidamente la volvía a cerrar.

El tiempo avanzaba con gran audacia y ella debía terminar los preparativos para la noche navideña que ambos irían a tener más tarde.

No respondió.

—Bueno, InuYasha, debo irme—dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso.

Él insistió en llevarla, pero la muchacha se negó. Su casa quedaba próxima, no era necesario, podía ir caminando, además él debía terminar unos papeleos en su trabajo y, así, conseguir partir más rápido a la cena.

* * *

><p>El gato regordete emitió un sonido onomatopéyico y, luego de ronronear, pasó cerca de su pierna como en un gesto de haberla extrañado.<p>

Kagome se agachó y lo cargó.

—Oh, Buyo, ya estoy aquí.

Casi al instante, se fue a finiquitar su labor: organizar su casa.

Cuando ya llevaba cierto rato en eso, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar ocasionando que el ambiente creado a base de armonía y paz, se desequilibrase.

_Nos veremos más tarde…no puedo esperar por estar contigo._

Algo la traía preocupada. Su pecho se estrujaba muy a menudo y sentía unas pulsaciones feroces en el corazón que no le pasaban en mucho rato.

Premoniciones.

_Sí, amor._

Rayos, las horas habían pasado volando y ella solo iba por la mitad, sin embargo, decidió dejar todo a un lado e ir a visitar a InuYasha a su trabajo, como una gran sorpresa.

Tomó su chaqueta y dejó a Buyo con sus maullidos.

Las luces del arbolito _revoloteaban _alegremente en el centro del hogar.

* * *

><p><em> Amor, no te vayas de tu trabajo.<em>

Era muy tierno hablar por mensajes con su novio, obviamente, no iba en el sentido de querer "controlarlo", sino para sentirse más unida a él.

_Estoy en el auto, pero regreso, ¿sucede algo?_

Ella sonrió. ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer?

Había querido ir a su oficina, agarrarlo desprevenido, tapar sus ojos y besarlo. Ojalá se hubiera apurado un poquito más, y no solo podía haber llegado, también el destino habría sido _distinto_.

_Nada, solo ve._

No le iba a decir que le diera el alcance porque estaba en plena calle, cruzando pistas sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del aparatito que llevaba en manos. Ya qué…al menos podía verlo en el portal del edificio y juntos marcharían de regreso a casa.

A unos escasos pasos quedaba un cruce.

El frío era atroz y por eso, al soltar el aire que contenía en la boca, este salió en forma de vapor.

Un perro cercano ladró.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró cara con un auto, que la estampaba ferozmente en sus costillas. Sintió cómo sus órganos se retumbaban por dentro y cómo de pronto, caía al suelo y soltaba el teléfono.

_Te amo._

Ese fue el último mensaje que le pudo enviar a Kagome, ya que mientras lo hacía, no se percató que alguien iba delante, quien—al igual que él—iba con la cabeza en otro mundo: mandando mensajes.

Estúpida muerte.

* * *

><p>Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Las hojas se movían al compás de la música de fondo y ella sentía cómo lentamente, un líquido emanaba de su ser. Su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a perder color, sus manos se iban tornando moradas por la ausencia de sangre que dejaba de recorrer sus entrañas.<p>

Las voces que daban alaridos y gritos desgarradores eran, prácticamente, imperceptibles para sus oídos al igual que irreconocibles, a excepción de una, claro está, aquella seductora y ronca voz quien cuyo dueño era, en esos momentos, un maldito asesino.

Él tomó su mano y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que caían a borbotones por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Algo cayó al suelo.

El anillo.

—Kagome, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La mujer no podía responder, tan solo escupía cierta sustancia viscosa y carmesí. Hemorragia interna.

Sus ojos brillaron y, muy despacio, se fueron cerrando, justo en el momento que una gota salada empava su rostro.

Eso había sido un sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. Idea de un programa titulado: "1000 Maneras De Morir".

_Mátenme, soy una lenta, aquí está cholita, sé que a ti te gusta que mueran uno de los personajes y por eso este regalito para ti. Te amooooo :D y nada, espero que la estés pasando súper bonito._

_Decidí volver a editar esta partecita por algo pequeñito: leí los reviews, y creo que la muerte de Kagome quedó un poco confusa, por eso lo aclararé. Ella iba con el teléfono en manos, mandando mensajes, al igual que InuYasha, y al estar ambos distraídos, él no se percató que Kagome iba delante y la atropelló. _

_Si aún hay confusión, les dejo el link del capítulo en mi profile._


End file.
